five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Adept Dark mechanicum/@comment-24361449-20150815100654
Cesarstwo: PT:1 Rozciągające na 1/3 świata Cesarstwo Kruka, to główny kraj który zamieszkuje ludzkość. Zrzesza ono 90% ludzi. Podzielony on jest na miasta i wioski z częściową autonomią, lecz każda aglomeracja musi być posłuszna stolicy. Każde miasto posiada swój własny kodeks karny, siły obronne, tradycje i obyczaje, ale muszą płacić podatki na rzecz państwa, udzielać częśc wojsk w razie wojny i nie mogą wymówić posłuszeństwa władcy Cesarstwa. Mimo że krajem rządzi Cesarz o włądzy niemal absolutnej, jest on wybierany demokratrycznie i w razie próby wprowadzenia kompletnej tyranii, szybko zostaje odsunięty od władzy i zabity. Cesarstwo ogólnie jest rozwinięte technologicznie, ale w każdym mieście technologia może stać na innym poziomie. Dzięki dużej ilości szkół magicznych, użycie magi i alchemi w cesarstwie jest dosyć duże, niemniej magowie i alchemicy są małą cząścią społeczeństwa i magia jest używana głównie jako źródło zasilania machin. Nawiązują świetne stosunki z jaszczurami. PT:2 Mimo że każde miasto w Cesarstwie jest niezależne i ma własną kulturę, to jednak centrum cesarstwa posiada rozwiniętą kulturę i w całym kraju dominuje religia Wielkiego Coraxa. Wielki Corax to kruczy bóg który według wierzeń jest tak potężny, że stworzył świat machnięciem skrzydła. W Imperium kruki to bardzo szanowane zwierzęta, gdyż uważane są za wcielenia samego Coraxa, przez często służą jako zwierzęta domowe. Kruczy Kapłani sa bardzo szanowanymi osobami i wpływowymi osobami, które jednak podlegają Wielkiemu cesarzowi. Sam tytuł Cesarza jest bardziej tytułem tradycyjnym niż rzeczywistym, gdyż wybierany jest przez lud. Ma on jednak władzę absolutną i w kilku przypadkach nastąpiło odziedziczenie tronu przez potomka poprzedniego cesarza. Niemniej w razie naruszenia praw i próbie zostania dyktatorem, Cesarz jest detronizowany w tempie ekspresowym i sądzony za swe winy. Magia w cesarstwie jest dosyć pospolita i używa się jej do napędzania machin pitewnych i wszelkiego rodzaju konstruktów. Samych magów jest zaskakująco mało, sa jednak niezwykle szanowani i potężni. Jeszcze mniej jest Alchemików, którzy nie są zbyt lubiani, głównie za to że każdemu z nich prędzej czy później odbija i pogrąża się w szaleństwie lub stają się dziwakami oraz za otaczający ich odór siarki i innych mikstur. Sam alchemia dzieli się na dwa typy:Magiczna i Techniczna. Ta pierwsza jest trudna do nauczenia się i wymaga dużych zdolności magicznych, jest jednak szybsza. Alchemia Techniczna jest łatwiejsza, wymaga jednak mnóstwo osprzętu i czasu. Nekromancja i magia ciemnośi jest w cesarstwie zabroniona, jest jednak jeden wyjątek: Wroniarze. Wroniarze to nietypowa ranga, połączenie Kruczego kapłana z nekromanta. Wroniarze poświęcają swe zycia, aby lepiej służyć Kruczemu Bogu. Po rytuale w którym dusza ochotnika zostaje oddana Coraxowi, Wroniarz traci częśc świadomości i zmysłów, w zamian dostaje potężną moc nekromancji. Typowy wroniarz unika innych ludzi, za jedyne towarzystwo służa mu kruki i wrony, chodzi on zgarbiony, powoli, pragmatycznie, często się potykając. Wszystko to mogło by wzbudzać żałość gdyby nie bijące z oczu szaleństwo, niezwykła precyzja i łatwośc w rzucaniu czarów, oraz możliwość postawienia na nogi trupa, w tym siebie samego. Są oni wykorzystywani w wojsku jako broń ostateczna, gdyż magia ciemności może powodować mutacje, a nekromancja jest postrzegana jako sztuka odbierająca duszę. PT:3 Dzięki dobrym relacją z państwem jaszczurów, technologia w cesartwie stoi na wysokim poziomie, wciąż jednak nie dorównują swoim łuskowatym sąsiadom. Skomplikowane machiny bojowe są zasilane energią magiczną, natomiast ciągniki, pociągi i statki zasilane są parą. Technologia cywilna, tzn medycyna i machiny rolniczo-transportowe są na takim samym poziomie w każdej wiosce i mieście, natomiast technologia wojskowa czyli:uzbrojenie, broń oblężnicza itd, róznia się w zależności od wielkości miast i ich położenia. Wszędzie są jednak takie same wzory, tzn całe cesarstwo używa takiego samego modelu muszkietu, tylko że nie wszędzie się go używa w takim samym stopniu. W niektórych wioskach wojska używają kusz i łuków, przez co w razie ataku wymagają wsparcia sąsiadów. Same wojska natomiast dzielą się na garnizony w miastach. Wyposażenie jest podobne w całym cesartwie: głęboki hełm ze szpikulcem do ochrony przed ciosami miecza, lekkki panerz, mundur, opcjonalnie płaszcz, sztylet i ciężkie, wojskowe buty, często będące podkute stalą. W armii można również spotkać konstrukty. Są one dostyć prymitywne, odlewane z żelaza lub innego metalu i posiadające cząstkę duszy, przez co odznaczją się szczątkową inteligencją. Niektóre konstrukty służą za swoiste przedłużenie służby, niektórzy weterani w przypadku odniesienia ciężkich ran decydują się na osadzenie duszy w golemie, przez co wciąż "żyją" nie czując bólu i nie potrzebując zaopatrzenia. Czasami używa się importowanych konstruktów i uzbrojenia, ale na to mogą pozwolić sobie jedynie największe miasta i sama stolica. Jaszczury: PT:1 Państwo jaszczurów położone jest w północnej części El-Kataimur, gdyż znajduje sie tam najwięcej oaz. Jaszczury znane są niezwykle zaawansowanej technologii oraz drygu do dyplomacji i interesów. Buduja olbrzymie metropolie, są to wręcz miniaturowe miasta-państwa. W przeciwieństwie do cesarstwa które jest rozciagnięte i miasta mają duża autonomię, miasta jaszczurów są całkowicie zależna od stolicy o nazwie Irchin. Rządy sprawuje tan rada złożona z 20 najbardziej zasłużonych miaszkańców, którzy są wybierani przez mieszkańców państwa. O ile w cesarstwie wybierany demokratycznie jest sam władca, o tyle u Jaszczurów o prawie wszystkim decyduje lud. Olbrzymia ilość akademi sprawia że 30% społeczeństwa uzywa magii, a alchemia jest często spotykana, natomiast sama energia magiczna jest używana do zasialnia prawie wszystkiego. Teraz przyjrzyjmy sie anatomi Jaszczurów. Są humanoidalne i chude, wyższe od ludzi. Ich pokryta łuskami skóra chroni ich przed ranami. Są trochę silniejsze od ludzi, a dzięki dłuższym palcom, cechują sie dużą precyzją i zręcznością. Atakowanie jaszczura który nie jest uzbrojony jest błędem, gdyż ich szpony, zęby i ogony służą im do samoobrony. Ich ogony maja przy końcu przetworzone w ostrza łuski, dzięki czemu celne uderzenie ogonem może zdekapitować napastnika. PT:2 Rządy w Republice jaszczurów sprawuje rada najbardziej zasłużonych obywateli. Mimo to rada jest od wprowadzania pomysłów w życie, prawdziwą wadze sprawują obywatele, którzy mogą zgłaszać swe idee i ja przegłosować. Jedynie w stanie wojny rada ma władzę nad wszystkim. Polityka jaszczurów jest dosyć pokojowa:dogadali się z większością ras i zawiązali z nimi sojusze oraz umowy handlowe. Republika eksportuje olbrzymią ilość sprzętu,od machin bojowych po zwykłe silniki parowe. Jednak przez umiejscowienie 95% państwa na pustyni, mają problemy z produkcja żywności i więksość importują z Cesarstwa. Stosunki z Cesarstwem są tak dobre, że łączy je potężny most kolejowy, a w samym Cesartwie mieszka wiele jaszczurów. Magia w Republice jest pospolita, w końcu zasila się nią 70% maszyn. Alchemia jest równie pospolita, gdyż jaszczury są wyjątkowo odporne na trujące opary wielu substancji, wielu sławnych alchemików było jaszczurami. Nekromancja budzi swojego rodzaju ciekawość, przez co nie jest zakazana, ale podlega zasadom, za których złamanie grozi los gorszy od śmierci... PT:3 Jak zostało poruszone w poprzednich częściach, Jaszczury mają najbardziej zaawansowaną technologię ze wszystkich ras. W potężnych miastach, żyje mnóstwo wynalazców, magów i alchemików. Huk wybuchu, czy też lecąca nad miastem rozklekotana machina, która rozbada się po kilku minutach, to w republice widok nader pospolity. Zaawansowana technologia jest widoczna w każdym aspekcie:od rolnictwa po wojsko. Posiadanie zautomatyzowanych protez to nic dziwnego, ba niektórzy nawet "ulepszają się" w ten sposób. Na ulicach miast widać wynalazców z obstawą konstruktów. Po niebie latają proste sterowce i żyrokoptery. O ile konstrukty w Cesarstwie są proste, masywne i ciężkie, konstrukty jaszczurcze są skomplikowane, zwinne i wydają się być lekkie jak piórko. Główna róznica polega jednak na ich "napędzie":golemy cesarstwa mają w sobie energię magiczną i prostą duszę, dzięki czemu mogę się poruszać i mają szczątkową świadomośc, natomiast Automatony w republice mają w sobie duszę jednego z jaszczurów, dzięki czemu zachowują pełną świadomość i posłuszeństwo. Jaszczur na wielką skalę używają magii jako żródła zasilania machin bojowych. I nic dziwnego, machiny te mają być lekkie, a silnik parowy sprawiałby więcej kłopotów niż pożytku. Machiny te przyjmują różne kształty:od prostych 'beczek" na kołach wyposażonych w lekkie działo, po machiny kroczące używające dewastującej broni runicznej. Wojsko jest spójne, zaawansowane i niezbyt liczne, głównym wyposażeniem są jednostrzałowe karabiny. Główną siłą jest prosta piechota, jednak istnieją również wyspecjalizowane siły używające prototypowych broni runicznych, a nawet nieumarłych... Służba w wojsku postrzegana jest jako nieprzyjemny obowiązek, jednak wielu wynalazców i alchemików zgłasza się do wojska jako producenci nowej broni. Żołnierze służacy w takich kompaniach są zazwyczaj strachliwi i pesymistcznie usposobieni. Nie bez powodu, wielu ginie w eksplozjach i od usterek machin(jednak dla stojącego w bezpiecznej odległości konstruktora, widok ten może okazać się wyjątkowo zabawny). Mimo to wielu się zgłasza, aby móc poeksperymentować i dlatego że służba tam jest łatwiejsza. Za najniebezpieczniejszą uchodzi 13 kompania artylerii eksperymentalnej, w której używa się dział runicznych mogących przebijać góry na wylot, a po przegraniu się, równierz przerabiać załogę na popiół. Każdy żołnerz republiki stający do walki, może być pewien jednego:kiedy bitwa rozgorzeje, będzie świadkiem niezłego pokazu fajerwerków...